In the past, a number of amusement devices, notably toys and accessories therefor, have been constructed for walking down inclined surfaces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,624, entitled "Toy", issued Mar. 31, 1936, to Mr. William D. Torme. Although this toy when tipped slightly would lock while allowing one foot to move in advance of the other alternatively, the toy required a spring member and in order to function properly, required arched limb members, thin elastic and resilient joint members, and silhouetted folding pieces that were unstable and inoperative without the requisite additional elements.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,174, entitled "Gravity Operated Figure Toy", issued June 24, 1930, to Mr. J. N. Vasconcellos. This toy likewise when disposed on inclined planes with the heel of its foreleg and lower edges of hind paw engaging the surface, resulted in an overbalanced body which moved forward by gravity. However, these toys simulated only the moving of the animals legs and main body portions, without any further animated aspects of the toy animals anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,039, entitled "Toy", issued Dec. 7, 1926, to Mr. Ray W. Dover. Although the toy simulated the opening and closing of alligator's jaws while hopping down an inclined plane, it required the use of lug members on the lower face and outer end of the toy jaws and jaw hinges, complicating the manufacture of the toy and requiring a number of detailed embodiments to facilitate its construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,088, entitled "Gravity Travelling Toy", issued Sept. 21, 1915, to Mr. Joseph T. Breneman. This patent was drawn to a toy monkey whose legs rocked forward and swiveled alternatively while the monkey descended down an inclined plane. Again, the only portions of the monkey's anatomy which were animated were its legs and four separate leg appendages were required. The movement of the legs required lugs laterally and inwardly extending from the back of the forelegs and engaging with the rear thereof upon the forward swinging of the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,353, entitled "Animated Toy", issued Mar. 24, 1936, also to Mr. W. D. Torme. Although Mr. Torme did depict an animated bird which walked down an incline, several connecting parts with a multiplicity of slots and tabs were required for construction of the animated bird. Additionally, to balance the animated bird, it was necessary to position its two leg members side by side. Additionally, for the swaying or wobbling movement to be effectively balanced, the toy required metal bow springs.
Additional patents related to amusement devices and toys constructed for walking down inclines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,648; 3,509,661; 3,100,946; 2,965,385; 2,932,824; 2,861,390; 2,618,895; 2,140,275; 2,108,345; 2,021,588; 2,001,013; 1,947,343; 1,633,147; 1,633,146; 1,608,648; 1,538,217; 1,421,694; 1,136,707; 1,007,218; 612,467; 435,796; 376,588; and Re. 13,696.
The discovery of a gravitationally animated toy with a bare minimum number of parts, yet having a multiplicity of attractively amusing animated parts would be a substantial advancement in the art.